japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Madellaine
Madellaine is the assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch. She is also the tomboyishly beautiful love interest of Quasimodo. She later becomes Quasimodo's wife at the end of the film. (Referring to Quasimodo) - "He is not a monster, and I'm not your trinket" - Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. Background When Madellaine was only six years old, she came to a house to steal coins, so she wouldn't starve. Sarousch caught her, and didn't turn her over to Judge Claude Frollo. Madellaine was raised by Sarousch to be his circus assistant, and help him steal stuff. Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness and eccentricity throughout the film. Like Quasimodo, she has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses and not her eyes. She was shown to be aware that the gargoyles were very much alive to Quasimodo's surprise. Like him, she loves to see France and walk around to enjoy life. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo quickly once he shows her his world. She is often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tight rope. Appearance Madellaine has short blond hair, and wears a green dress with beige sleeves and black ballet flats. She has green eyes, and red lips. She has fair tan skin. The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Meeting Quasimodo Madellaine first makes her appearance by trying to walk on a tie rope. Sarousch tells her to go to the bell tower to find out, which bell is La Fidele. She refuse at first, but Sarousch told her if she doesn't then she will be out on the streets. She then goes to the Bell Tower, and asks if Quasimodo is there. While Quasimodo is hiding, she looks at his wood model of Paris. She then sees Quasimodo under a bell, and laughs at him. She tells him that it looks like he has a huge hat on. They both laugh at the joke, and she sees the gargoyles alive. She asks the bell ringer questions, and he responses saying that she has a wild imagination. She then asks the bell ringer his name, and he tells her it's "Quasimodo". She then sees Quasimodo behind a curtain, and pulls the curtain off. Shock at seeing Quasimodo's face for the first time, she says she sorry. She then runs out of the bell tower. Giving Quasimodo a second chance/fallen in love with Quasimodo Madellaine is then seen again asking Sarousch not to be apart of the crimes the circus has done. Sarousch then brings up her past, and she agrees to help him. She is then seen on stage being a assistant, and stands there looking pretty. After the show is over, she picks up flowers off the stage. Still scare of Quasi's face, Sarousch tells her to get info on La Fidele. She then changes into her regular clothes, and spies on Quasimodo hanging out with Zephyr. After she sees how gentle Quasimodo is to Zephyr, she is no longer afraid of his face. She then tells him that he has a way with kids, and that Zephyr is lucky to have a friend like him. She tells him her dream of walking a tightrope. Quasi nervously asks her if she wants a tour view of Paris. She says yes, and Quasi shows her Clopin doing a puppet show. Then she goes with Quasi to a souffle shop, and tries the souffle. She then goes to a rosemary field with Quasi to smell them. Lastly she is then taken to Quasimodo's favorite spot of Paris. He shows her a view of Paris in which you can see the whole city. They then fall in love, and run away in the rain. Sticking up for Quasimodo and trying to keep him safe from Sarousch She is then taken to his room to dry off. Madellaine sees La Fidele for the first time, and sees a image of Sarousch in the gems. She is then warm by the fire place. She then tells Quasimodo that she wants to be free to see the world. He then gives her the wood carving of her, and she happily cries. She then gives him a kiss on the forehead, and tells him that she'll see him tomorrow. She leaves the bell tower. The next day, she is practicing walking on a tightrope. Sarousch asks her "do you know where the monster keeps his bells trinket"? She does, and stands up for Quasimodo saying "He is not a monster, and I am not your trinket". She doesn't want to be apart of the crimes anymore, but Sarousch orders her to. Or he will hurt Quasimodo in the process. She accepts, and walks with Quasimodo away from the bell tower. Trying to tell Quasimodo the truth and being arrested He then asks her to be her date for Le Jour D'Amour,but she doesn't accept. Quasimodo then asks her to tell him the truth. They both hear the bells from the bell tower, and rush back to the bell tower. He then finds out from that Sarousch stole La Fidele, and asks if Madellaine knew all along. She tries to explain, but He doesn't listen to her. She is then arrested by Phoebus, and she asks Quasimodo to look at her. He doesn't look at her, and slams the door. She is then seen in prison, and tells everyone that Sarousch is under ground with La Fidele. Phoebus doesn't believe her, and Esmeralda asks him to trust her. He does, and brings her as a prisoner. Being trusted by Quasimodo and rescuing Zephyr Everyone then goes to the court of miracle, and Djali leads them to Zephyr. They see Sarousch have Zephyr as a hostage, and he tells them to open the gate. She tells Quasimodo that he really will hurt Zephyr, but he doesn't listen to her. She asks him to trust her again, and he sees the gates open for Sarousch to leave Paris. he then trusts her again, and they use the tightrope trick to free Zephyr. Quasimodo then tells her, that he believes in her. Her trick success, and Zephyr is free. She brings Zephyr to his parents, and Quasimodo smiles at her. Sarousch is then arrested, and La Fidele is return to the bell tower. Confessing her love to Quasimodo At Le Jour D'Amour, she shows up at the roof of the bell tower to gave Quasi a rose. She then glares at Quasi, and tells the gargoyles that she will take good care of him. The Gargoyles are surprise at this, and rip their mouths apart. She then looks happily at Quasimodo, and finally kisses him. She then hears Him shout "I Love Madellaine!", then she shouts out "and I love Quasimodo!" for everyone to hear. Quotes Songs Sung By Madellaine I Gotta Love You Relationships Knownable Relatives Trivia *Madellaine is very similar to Quasimodo, by being raised by the main villain of the film. *Madellaine only sings in the soundtrack of The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. *Madellaine stood up for Quasimodo when Sarousch called him a monster. *Madellaine's voice actress is Jennifer Love Heweitt *Madellaine is the second person to know that Victor, Hugo and Laverne are seen alive. *Madellaine was scared of Quasimodo's face, but she conquer fear when she saw how gentle Quasimodo was to Zephyr. *Madellaine sometimes call Quasimodo by his nick name. *Madellaine only calls Quasimodo by his full name. *Madellaine's dream was to master walking on a tie rope. *Madellaine's hobbies are walking on a tightrope, and spending time with her husband Quasimodo. *Madellaine seems to be clumsy, and unable to keep her balance. *Madellaine's friends are her husband Quasimodo, Zephyr, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, and Djali. *Madellaine is Sarousch's ex-assistant *Madellaine now lives with Quasimodo in Notre Dame *Madellaine is only seen in the sequel, and doesn't appear in Disney's House of Mouse. *Madellaine is now related to Quasimodo, and his deceased parents. *Madellaine's singing voice is done by her voice actress Jennifer Love Heweitt. *Madellaine was taken by Quasimodo to see one of Clopin's puppet shows. *Madellaine saw all of Quasimodo's favorite places of Paris in the sequel. *Madellaine is the only person to see Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris. Voice Actresses Gallery Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1262.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1305.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1473.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2798.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2896.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2967.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2970.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3004.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3319.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3350.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3725.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3749.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3770.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4600.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5299.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5327.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5469.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5495.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6068.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6141.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6343.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6355.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6582.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6610.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6616.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6659.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6662.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6669.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6689.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6694.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-840.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5451.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5432.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5400.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5395.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6601.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6599.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6594.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5956.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5925.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5462.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5451.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5432.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3109.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4093.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4067.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3779.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3537.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3390.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3109.jpg Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 cover.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3344.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3331.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3329.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3316.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3299.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3284.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3041.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3025.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2953.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3340.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2956.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3775.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3770.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3517.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3413.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3405.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3398.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3392.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3350.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3344.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3331.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3329.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3316.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3299.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-3284.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2970.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females